


Sweet Sacrilege

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has an idea for something fun her and Anders can do in the Chantry's confessional booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sacrilege

The Chantry was never high on the list of places Hawke wanted to be, and she knew it was even lower on Anders’ list than hers. They hadn’t even gone in, just dropping by to give some sort of strange item they’d found to one of the Sister’s outside the Chantry on the way home from the Bone Pit, but neither of them were ever happy to be near the building. Anders was deep in thought, his mind clearly not taking him anywhere pleasant, while Hawke made the exchange. That was when she had an idea.

She glanced at Anders before saying, casually, “Maybe we should go inside for a moment.”

As he turned, she could already see the perplexed and mildly horrified look on his face, his mind clearly working to try and figure out why the hell she’d suggest that. But when his gaze found hers, and he saw the smirk she wore, she knew his curiosity had been piqued. He shook his head slightly before gesturing for her to lead him towards whatever she had planned.

Hawke was careful to take a path that ensured the pair wouldn’t run into anyone who knew them well, namely Sebastian and Elthina. She knew they didn’t have much time, and she couldn’t afford delays. Besides, if either of them found out what she had in mind, this day was probably going to end with sermons for both her and Anders. She wanted to roll her eyes at just the thought of it; that was something they could certainly live without.

The rogue stopped when they reached the confessional booth, placed at the back of the Chantry. Sure enough, it was empty, like she’d thought. Anders looked like he was about to ask her what was going on when she pulled back the heavy, floor length, purple curtain and gently shoved him inside the priest’s half before he could open his mouth. She waited a heartbeat longer, checking to make sure no one saw them, before climbing in after him and shutting the curtain behind her.

The booth was small, even with Anders sitting, so Hawke climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she claimed his lips with hers. Startled, it took a minute for the mage to return her kiss, but once he did, it was with fervor. Pulling away, gasping slightly for air, Hawke looked down at her lover who was staring at her with wide eyes.

“The Chantry confessional? Are you serious?” He hissed, but there was no hint of anger in his voice, just shock and disbelief.

“Can you think of anything else that’s _fun_ to do in a Chantry?” Hawke answered, breathlessly. Just the idea of it was turning her on more than she initially thought it would.

“What if someone catches us?” Anders whispered.

“They won’t. Sebastian ended up telling me the schedule at some point. We’ve got about twenty minutes before the next shift.” She answered, running her hands along Anders’ chest, unable to stop grinning.

He thought for a moment, before his eyes darkened with lust. “So you’re telling me that in just twenty minutes, some Chantry priest is going to be sitting right here, after an apostate and his lover have thoroughly enjoyed each other all over the seat?”

A little growl escaped Hawke’s throat, barely audible. _Oh Maker, yes_.

Her voice was breathy when she spoke. “Anders, that’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

It was Hawke’s turn to be caught off guard when Anders crushed his lips to hers, his hands running up her sides. The rogue ground against him, pushing him further back into the seat as her fingers worked the buckles of his coat, her tongue slipping into his mouth. She wouldn’t get him fully naked, there was no time for that, but some undressing was certainly needed. One of Anders’ hands cupped her breast, squeezing slightly, and she inhaled sharply.

It was Anders’ turn to gasp when her fingers made it through his coat and underneath his shirt, running lightly over his stomach and ribs. One hand found a nipple and started rubbing softly, causing him to bite her lip. Hawke let out a quiet moan, not having the ability to keep silent like Anders did, teasing his nipple for a few more moments before moving her hands back down. She finally broke the kiss, nibbling along Anders’ jawline and then kissing her way down his neck as he released a nearly inaudible groan, his head tilting to give her better access.

Hawke’s mouth found the point where his neck and shoulder met, biting down as her hand slipped under his trousers, smirking when she felt how hard he was already. He inhaled sharply, his head falling back as she stroked him. The rogue then got off his lap, dropping to her knees in front of him, and deftly pulling his pants down enough to expose his erection.

Even in the low light of the confessional booth, she could see his cock was already flushed and glistening. She nudged his legs further apart as she inched closer and started stroking him slowly, swiping her thumb over the tip to gather the bead of liquid that had formed there. The mage was breathing heavily beneath her, his eyes hooded, but he didn’t let out a single sound, just like she knew he wouldn’t. It’d taken ages to get him to make any noise in the bedroom at all, though when he’d finally worked up the courage to do so, he was _loud_. But it seems he still remembered how to stay quiet when it mattered.

Hawke then leaned in and fluttered her tongue along the underside of him, moving from base to tip, and smiled when she heard his quiet inhale. She loved to tease him, to have him helpless and quivering under her, but they didn’t have time for that, so when she reached the head, she took him into her mouth without delay, moving her hands to rest on his thighs.

Anders hissed faintly as she flattened her tongue against his head, bobbing up and down, using his hard length to muffle her own moan when she felt his muscles tense underneath her hands. She then pulled back to the tip, swirled her tongue around it, before taking him all the way into her throat. One of Anders’ hands found her hair, threading his fingers through the strands, and she would’ve smirked if her mouth hadn’t been far too busy. That was another thing she’d had to teach him was okay, and even now he only did it when he was truly aroused.

She pulled back, took a breath, and picked up the pace as she slid her lips up and down his cock. Glancing up, she could see the need etched into his features, the faint blush on his cheeks, teeth worrying his lower lip as he restrained his moans admirably. A flash of heat went through Hawke’s core at the sight of him, and she suddenly noticed just how wet she was. Based on her internal clock, they didn’t have much longer, and she didn’t have time left for teasing.

Hawke’s lips reached the tip again and she sucked hard on it, before releasing his length with a quiet _pop_. She watched with satisfaction as Anders’ hips bucked, trying to follow the wet heat of her mouth, his eyes pleading for her to finish him, and that told her all she needed to know: he was definitely close.

Spurred both by his need and the lack of time, she planted a light kiss to the tip of his cock before taking him in again, moving up and down faster. She took her hands off his thighs and slowed her pace, gently encouraging him to thrust into her mouth. He took her suggestion with fervor, his hips bucking against her lips. She moved one hand to his balls, gently kneading as he took the pleasure she offered to him. When his cock hit the back of her throat, she blinked back the tears that came from the contact. Hawke glanced up to see his eyes screwed shut with the effort it took to stay silent under her ministrations.

When Anders’ body started to shake and arch, she took a deep breath before pushing her head down, taking him fully until her nose touched his skin. Only a moment later did she feel him pulse, followed by the warm liquid against her throat. She pulled up again, sucking gently as he released himself into her mouth. She swallowed it all, smiling devilishly at him once he was empty.

He smirked back at her, kissing her as she rose back to standing. The kiss became heated quickly, Hawke aware of his hand moving along her thigh towards her sex, but they didn’t have time for reciprocation.

“We don’t have time, love.” She whispered, ignoring how thick her voice was, attempting to straighten her hair and wiping her lips to be safe.

“I suppose you’re right… Maker knows just how comfortable the walk back home is going to be.” Anders whispered back as he carefully tucked his still hard cock back into his pants, then adjusted his shirt and rebuckled his coat.

“Good thing it’s not far then.” She answered as they inspected each other to make sure nothing was out of order. “I’ll have you against the wall the moment we get through the door.”

He gave her a light kiss. “Mmm I like the sound of that. And then I can repay you for all of your very excellent care.”

Hawke pulled back the heavy curtain only slightly, peeking out to see if there was anyone nearby. When she spotted no priests, she stepped out in one fluid motion, Anders following close behind. She rearranged the curtain to make it look undisturbed before they walked off, both trying desperately to act natural.

As they rounded the corner, however, they ran into a familiar face.

“Hawke?” Sebastian asked, friendly until he saw that Anders was with her. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just delivering a lost item to one of the Sisters.” The rogue answered, as casually as possible. It took everything in her not to start giggling.

“Ah, that’s kind of you. Although if you’re looking for me to join you for something, I’m afraid I can’t. I must take confessions today.” He said, smiling apologetically.

It took every ounce of willpower Hawke possessed not to burst out laughing right then and there. She didn’t dare look back at Anders, because she was certain he was in the same position and seeing the look on his face probably would’ve been enough to set her off. Instead, she focused on getting out of here as soon as possible.

“Oh, it’s alright, we’re just heading back home anyways. We’re actually running a bit late though, and I promised Bodahn he could have some time to himself once I got back. So I should probably do that.” She said, angling her body in the direction of the way out to give him the hint.

“Of course. Talk to you later, Hawke.” Sebastian responded, before turning and heading right for the confessional booth they’d been inside only a few moments ago.

Anders and Hawke were outside as quickly as they could make it happen without running. Once there, the pair looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter. This was an even better turn of events than imagining some random priest sitting there at some unidentified time later. Once their giggles were under control, the couple walked the short distance back to the estate to continue what they’d started in the confessional booth. Sacrilege turned out to be one hell of an aphrodisiac.


End file.
